


Enrapture

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [29]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>delighted</p><p>(Jinx is terrified.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enrapture

_delighted_

Lux is screaming. Her hands form fists. Her body thrashes from side to side. Lux is screaming, as if her skin is too tight, as if her bones are too small, as if her very soul is spilling out.

Which, Jinx realizes, is a distinct possibility considering Karthus is the lead singer. She eyes Lux, checking for any hints of soul stealing. Not that she knew what soul stealing looked like. But she imagines it would be painful. Lux didn't look pained. Jinx can't say the same for herself, since Lux is screaming right in her ear. Still, impending deafness aside, Jinx doesn't really mind. She stands by her decision to bring Lux here.

They're deep in the underbelly of Zaun, in an abandoned warehouse by the docks. It was the chosen venue for Pentakill's infamous jam sessions. The band is notorious for constantly changing practice spaces and only those with connections will ever chance upon their impromptu concerts. Jinx wasn't in the know, but she knew the right people to threaten. Pentakill is her favorite band, and in a rare instance of consideration, she invites Lux to come with her.

Jinx isn't the type to seek out company. If she wants to go somewhere, she simply gets up and goes. Company only slows her down. She then finds it weird to be spending time with someone, hanging out like this. It's not an experience she's terribly familiar with. She's not entirely comfortable.

But it's worth it, she thinks, to see Lux this way. Her eyes glow the way bonfires burn. Her cheeks flush a raw, vicious red. Her hair falls about her shoulders like a battered veil - fraying at the edges, and coming apart at the seams. She looks hungry. She looks feral. She looks like she's having the time of her life.

And Jinx is paralyzed. Need courses down her spine in rapid, untempered volts. She wants to keep Lux this way. She wants to keep Lux in this fit of dancing and jumping. She wants to keep Lux in this frenzy, punching the air and banging her head. She wants to keep Lux in this half mad euphoria, with lips stretched open, eyes fever bright, and trembling all over.

Jinx draws a sharp breath, air hissing through her teeth.

She wants to keep Lux.

She finds this thought terrifying.


End file.
